A Soul less Nocturne
by LinkShade666
Summary: One shot. About the corruption of once great Hero of time. His sadness after returning to past and Majoras Mask. Post OOT canon. Link x Zelda.


**The one shot is dark and depressing but the Ending will make u happy. Lets go.**

 **A Soul less Nocturne**

Bit by bit my soul ended. The touch of life has disappeared. My eyes are like the winter ice. A life is a torture to see someone suffer day by day. She died and wanted me not to know. I was a fool all along. Navi's dead as it's the nature of life. Once I was destined to be the Legend. I became forgotten in the crux of time.

The Song of Healing cures my loneliness. But can't free my soul. Oh! I don't have a soul now. I sacrificed that 7 years ago to save the world. I couldn't see the face of children escaping crying everywhere. Adults are praying and a couple is preparing to greet death. A sister wanted to spend her last moment with her young one. I gave my soul.

Long I ago I accepted the death. People fear death. But death is a friend that I lost. I wanted him to take me away. But this curse of living is unbearable. I ascended the heaven to stop Majora, travelled the see, climbed the snow covered Mountain, and ventured a poisonous wood.

I saw people suffering not once, not twice, but thousand times. The 3 days was like millenniums to me. Every time I saw the same. And one day I succeed. I went to defeat Majora, but he could only be defeated by the evil mask of fierce deity. I sacrificed myself. From then I was not the Link I was. I was not the Hero of Time I was.

I tried to throw the mask away but it mixed with my heart. I became evil. My skin became grey. My eyes became purple. Red and Blue mark across my face and forehead. I tried to stop. I tried to hide.

I hated my life. I loved someone. She is gone. I don't blame her that she sent me. She loved me, she wanted me to live a happy life. Though she sent me through time she truly loved me. I shed tears. I am sorry Zelda. I didn't fulfilled your wish. I failed you. I am a soul less creature.

On year 11 I hide in the forest. I couldn't resist my temper and killed Mido. Saria become furious. In my anger I killed her. I burned the great deku tree, my father. I burned the once beautiful evergreen forest.

On year 12 I hid in the Lon Lon Ranch. Malon was my best friend. I stayed with her. But one fateful day my demon rose. I couldn't resist my temptation. I ruined Malon forever. I killed her father and destroyed her ranch.

On year 13 I went to Kakariko. I lived in an inn. I had some friends. But I was changed. I no longer had eyes but the blank irises. People thought I was blind but I am not. People tend to avoid me because of my grey skin. One day I killed a youn boy name Keaton because he angered me

On year 14 I was in Goron City. I destroyed their home one day. I killed baby gorons in my anger. Darunia came to stop me but met his ultimate end at my hand. The day I lost my bow. And it hinted me that I am not me.

On year 15 I was living near Zoras domain. But I was angered by a zoras comment. For me an entire race needed to suffer. I in my anger casted great fire of Din in the water. Many Zoras were burned alive.

On year 16 I was traveling across the desert. I saw a Gerudo boy. I became senseless. Those memories of anger flooded in me. I mercilessly skinned him alive. I couldn't hold my temptation anymore. I rushed to fortress. I murdered every single Gerudo. I killed old gerudo, new born gerudo, babies, even pregnant mothers, I even destroyed their cementry. Destroy their deceased corpses. The Red-Blu mark appeared soom across my face.

I am here in my 17s. I have lost everyone and everything. I have become a demon. I am even worse than Ganondorf. I looked at my hand I saw a blue ocarina. Memories came to me. Tears filled my eyes.

Soon I heard voice. It was like an angel. It was song from my childhood. From where I was innocent. I was filled with life. It was … It was Zel.. Zelda's Lullaby. I stood up looked across the trees. There was a beautiful lady singing. She was trying to find something. She had long golden curly hair. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean. Her face was like a goddess. She wore a pink dress. There was a thin crown in her head. She was calling a name that I forgot… forever. I stepped up toward her to a unknown attraction. She looked up at me with her blue eyes. I thought she'll be scared. She looked at the ocarina in my hand. She cries out, "Link…. What happened to you?" I was nothing. My eyes were blank. My skin was grey. Lips were white. Hair was silver. Blue red across my face, "Link has died 7 years ago…." I said. "No!" She protested. "You are Link." "How do you know?" I asked. "My heart tells me, please Link." She pleaded to me with her blue eyes. "How?" I said coldly. "I can know you. I can find you if you even you die. I can feel you even if you meet me after 100 years. Please Link….. I …. I know what you have done. But I will always find you, Link" she was crying with her hand in face. I was feeling something inside me. " **Because… Because… I…I Love You, Link."** Zelda shouted. I can feel tears falling down my cheeks. I took her in my arm.

She looked at me. Soon our lips met together. We kissed passionately for the first time. Bit Bit my soul is returning. My life is filling. I am no longer emptiness. I am no longer longing death. " **I know who am I, Zelda. I am your Link."**

I thought it was my imagination. "Its not a dream Link". It was really not a dream. Then we kissed each other passionately once more in the middle of the setting sun.

 **THE END.**

 **Thanks and as always review. Canon to OOT and MM.**


End file.
